Guess Who's Back
by lttlelola
Summary: guess who's back? in more ways than one! i promise this will be good! trust me!
1. A Biker in Angel Grove

Authors note- okay I got this idea from this picture Pern showed me, if you want to see the pic go to my freewebs website and my favorites photos, the site is

Guess who's back

A black and chrome motorcycle approached the Juice Bar, slowing down before pulling to a stop. Any patrons walking by looked on in amazement, as the rider took of his helmet, shook out his black curly hair, and took off his gloves revealing multiple skull rings. One question was in all of their minds, who on earth was this biker and why was he pulling into a teenage hangout spot? The biker smiled, and sang a little tune "Jay is back in town" before getting off and heading inside to see the two people in Angel Grove that knew he was coming.

Inside the Juice Bar it hadn't changed much, the only difference was that there was a new pool table in back, off of the locker rooms. That was where he was to meet his two contacts. The biker looked at his watch and smiled, he still had some time before the meeting. Looking around at the Juice Bar the biker saw many familiar faces. The ones that stood out the most were those of his former friends, who were now looking at him in disgust only one wasn't, it was curiosity and confusion showing in the eyes. The biker kept his face hidden for fear that they would recognize him. He knew that once they had looked him in the eye, they'd know who he was, and he wasn't quite ready for that yet. Walking up to the juice bar the biker sat down on a stool and kept his head down. The bartender, Ernie, came walking up drying off a glass as usual, 'I swear that guy must wash his dishes as soon as he gets them back' the biker thought with a smile.

Ernie frowned over this character sitting at his bar, "Can I help you?" He asked walking up to him, the character lifted his face and Ernie's eyes grew wide with shock.

The biker shook his head, "No one knows so please don't say anything?" Ernie nodded and got the bad-boy biker character, which turned out to be one of his former best customers, his usual drink.

At that time the two people he was meeting walked in arguing loudly. "I'm telling you Skull that he will be different, mark my words!" The big one said then saw the biker, and screamed loudly, "I knew it; didn't I tell you he'd be different?" the biker got up and grabbed the two and dragged them back to the pool room, before they could spill his secret, or before he could.

In the pool room the biker raised his head and let his hair fall back revealing his face. "I thought you two said you could keep it down when meeting me! Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you say you'd matured?" he asked angrily.

The skinny one, Skull, still wearing his out dated mismatched clothes, stepped up and pointed his finger in the bikers face, "Hey, we did mature, man. We just didn't say how much."

The biker stared at the finger in his face; then in a lightning fast motion grabbed it and twisted bringing Skull to his knees yelping, "Didn't you learn by now I hate it when people point." He said before throwing the hand down. Skull got up, nodding and holding his throbbing hand. The biker looked at Bulk, "Now did you get it?" Bulk nodded and handed the biker a steel case, opening it up the biker saw 6 different pieces of colored fabric with his acquirement lying on them. "You did good; now remember tell no one who I am or what you gave me. Got it?" The two fervently nodded and the biker turned around and walked back to the bar and his awaiting smoothie. His every move being watched by a brown haired guy in a red tanktop.

_Who is he? I know him from somewhere. I know I do. _The guy thought watching him. when the guy saw what he was drinking his eyes grew wide, _its not possible, there's no way that's,_ "Jas. Are you okay?" the voice jerked him out of his thoughts. Jason lee Scott nodded.

"Dude you're not still thinking about Tommy are you?" Zack asked a concerned look on his face. All Jason had though about for weeks, was their former best friend.

One day they were working out and Ernie had on the news, as always they stopped and watched it when it had anything to do with the Power Rangers. They were the originals after all, they sort of felt like it was their duty to keep an eye on them. This time however it wasn't a group they were talking about, it was a single ranger who as the reporter, a ditzy blonde by the name of Cassidy Cornell said, had saved countless lives including hers.

**That was what drew Jason's attention, archive footage of the ranger in action. He stared at the ranger, decked out in black and gold. Zack too had noticed the duo of colors, and remembered another ranger who also wore them, "That's not Trey is it?" He asked shooting a look at his friend. **

**Jason shook his head. "Wrong uniform." Zack nodded and watched as the ranger on TV took a bad hit; Zack winced when he saw the ranger was having trouble staying morphed, he knew that only a situation that would kill you unmorphed could force you to demorph. Jason frowned and watched the ranger fight off the unmorph and return to fight back with a vengeance. Jason suddenly frowned and nailed the bag with a powerful roundhouse. Before walking out of the youth center.**

**Zack had of course followed with their stuff. "Dude what's wrong?" He asked catching up with Jason.**

**Jason growled, "That's Tommy." Zack got this weird look on his face and made a "yikes" face at Jason's back before hurrying to catch up with him. **

"Zack, I know you meant that as a rhetorical question didn't you?" Billy asked bringing Zack back to the present.

Zack jumped and nodded, "Oh yeah of course." The group went back to their drinks and Jason back to watching the biker. The biker turned around when a loud commotion was heard from the poolroom followed by, "See Skull, now you broke it!" Ernie went running in to check out the damage, as the biker turned back to his drink Jason saw the guys face. "Hey Jason! Man where you going?" Zack said noticing Jason stand up from the table.

Jason didn't say anything he just walked outside. Alittle whilelater the biker came outside too. Now of course it was dark and the only lights on were the ones illuminating the parking lot, so Jason could easily hide in the shadows, as the biker secured the case he'd gotten and pulled on his gloves, Jason stepped out. "Hello Tommy."

The biker turned and Jason saw he was right. "It's Jay and even it wasn't; you lost any right to talk to me 5 years ago." Was all Tommy said before nailing Jason with a Back Kick and hopping onto his bike.

The other four came outside as the biker was speeding off. Seeing Jason holding his stomach, Trini got concerned. "Jason tell me you didn't pick a fight with the creep?" She commanded in a sisterly tone.

Jason smiled weakly and gasped, "That creep is Tommy and all I had to do was say his name."

Billy sighed, "You mean Jay and after what happened, Jason; I'm surprised he didn't do a whole lot more than just BackKick you." Four faces turned to Billy with identical amounts of shock. "What?" Billy asked innocently.

Jason turned towards him, "What do you know about what happened, Billy? And how do you know that he's going by Jay now?" he asked quietly; Kim and Trini looked at Jason and Billy in surprise. That was Jason's threatening voice and until now they'd never heard him use it on a friend, let alone one he'd known since diapers.

Billy looked at his oldest friend, not at all scared, "What don't I know." He said before, hitting a button on the communicator that all of the originals and their replacements, up until the Lost Galaxy Rangers, still wore and teleported out leaving Jason growling behind him; with the others wondering what the hell had just happened.


	2. The Confrontation

AN- Alright I'll explain exactly why I wrote this. Me and Pern were talking and she challenged me to think up a story based on this pic of JDF, I noticed that the cycle in the pic is the same one for FR that ASJ rode in on. Thus a Tommy Jason story emerged.

Ok very sorry folks, like extremely sorry. Thanks to all the readers who pm'd me asking if I was continuing this story. Yes I am continuing this story. I had hit a brick wall on it though to the point I actually stopped writing in the middle of a sentence months ago and never could finish the sentence. Last night I sat down at 3AM and forced my self to write to this story. I got to a point I could stop, and I stopped. Good thing to cause the brick wall I knocked down rebuilt itself right as I hit save. Never fear I am continuing this story. That I promise. But it may take a while.

Now for the status on my other stories

The Thunder And The Samurai- unfortunately it will remain as it is. The notebook the other chapters were in got thrown away.

The Christmas List- unfortunately as I said numerous times, the disk wanted to be a pain, and I lost chapter 5, 6 , and 7. Some I could fix easily cause it was on my desktop, but the chapters I need for the next chapter are on the disk, which I **still** need to get to the recovery people. So it too will remain as it is.

Currently Untitled new Cam Hunter- yes it is untitled, any ideas send them I can use them. But it is still being worked on.

The rest of the stories- if it's unfinished and posted after September, chances are it will be worked on as soon as I get rid of writers block.

I do have some new stories started, some finished. They will be posted when I feel like it. Now enjoy the latest chapter of Guess Who's Back.

The Confrontation 

Billy had teleported to his garage, grabbing a rag he started polishing the RadBug, muttering about Jason. "Idiot! How could he even think to talk to Tommy after what happened? Didn't he know Tommy'd be mad? After what I heard Jason's lucky I didn't go after him myself!"

Billy was so lost in his ranting that he didn't notice he had company until he came face to face with him. "Ahh! God Tommy give me a heart attack why don't you?" Billy said jumping back and regulating his breathing. "What are you doing here? You do know that after what happened after you left that Jason's likely to show up don't you?"

"What the hell is up with you being a biker?!?!" A voice said with fake calmness from the doorway, Tommy stiffened and glared at Billy, who despite his calmness in the parking lot earlier, had now gone ash white, and was staring at Jason over Tommy's shoulder. "and why the hell are you here?!?"

Tommy relaxed and Billy could tell he was going to turn around and confront Jason again. He grabbed Tommy's wrist, stopping him. "Don't Tommy please. Don't make things any worse for us."

Tommy shook Billy off and turned slowly to face Jason. "First of all it doesn't matter what's up with me now. And second of all, I'm with Billy because unlike you he never betrayed me."

"I never betrayed you Tommy!" Jason exclaimed finally understanding. "I just didn't want the guys to know our business!"

"It wasn't just that! It was all of the things you'd done since we got together in the first place, like running off to Switzerland and leaving me here! Or returning to take the gold powers when you had no intention of staying after you returned them, or coming back less than 5 months later with Kim to help me then leaving again. that's what you do Jason you leave. Just like you left me after the moon mission. I heard Eric ask you, exactly what I was to you, I also heard your answer, you said I was no one but an old friend. Then you tried to go and say that I was kissing on Kim in the Juice Bar while you did everything? Let's revisit those battles after I joined you guys huh Jason? Shall we? Cause I'm sure you'll find that I am undoubtedly the one responsible for those victories. If you don't believe me let's ask Billy, I'm sure he remembers correctly." Tommy turned expectant eyes towards the man who was currently sneaking out of the garage. "Tell him Billy, tell Mr. Leader here, who's responsible for those victories." Tommy crossed him arms.

Billy looked in pure panic, between his two best friends stammering "I.. um.. that is.. I.. he.. and then you.. and.. uh… BYE!" and bolted from the garage, running into the other rangers outside. Billy spread his arms and without breaking speed hit the others and pushed them back. "Run away. Run away. Run away."

"What.. Billy what's going on?" Trini asked when Billy pushed them inside his house and on the couch, meaning half of them fell in the floor.

Billy looked at her, got this predatory grin, and wrapped her up growling. "An excuse for me to touch you."

Trini giggled and wiggled her neck. "Billy! Billy! Stop!!"

Billy pulled back and grinned sheepishly "Sorry guys, just couldn't control myself."

Kim snorted, "Yeah right, more like trying to distract us."

Zack smiled and clapped Billy on the shoulder. "Yeah man what's going on? Why'd ya boogie?"

Billy sighed. "They started arguing, Tommy brought up a phrase made by Jason on the moon mission, something about Jason doing all the work while he was kissing on Kim in the juice bar. This started on who actually won the battles for us, and that whole convoluted mess started, and as I indubitably knew would happen, they tried to drag me in, I bolted." Billy sighed and looked at the others, gauging their reactions.

Kim was the first to speak. "Whoa! Can we like back up and freeze? Cause I'm totally lost. Are you saying, that Tommy said, Jason said, that Jason did all the work while Tommy was kissing me?" Billy nodded and Kim's confused look turned into a frown. "He insulted me! Oh wait till I get my hands on him!!" Kim stormed out the house, followed closely by the other rangers. After all, you insult one, you insult them all. And Jason had insulted two.


	3. Taking It All In

Author Note- WHOOT I've finally continued it! I sat down and MADE myself write a chapter to this! Its getting there slowly but surely. Lttlelola is BACK guys! Expect more stories and updates soon! I promise. And as always I do not own power rangers if I did it wouldn't be ending this season.

Also I know some people have noticed similarities between a story Baby Kitty wrote and this one, like the name I was calling Tommy. In my head I liked the full name of Thomas James Oliver which if shortened the middle name would be Jay. Like so many other authors out there I picked that name. It's not just my story that is similar, there are a lot of stories out there that have close to the same plot line, same names of characters or similar situations. All I can say about that since I don't accuse any of stealing stories is great minds think alike. I like reading all the stories, even the ones similar cause that author did the same idea a little bit differently and made it interesting. That said, I think its safe to say that I don't think any of us fan fiction authors mean to make our stories similar, but occasionally. We all get the same idea or something in a story stuck with us and by time we wrote it we don't remember that it came from a story.

CHAPTER 3

Kim stormed into the garage glaring, "Jason Lee Scott! How dare you after all the years we've known each other, insinuate that neither I nor Tommy were any help during battles. Pardon me, but I seem to remember _you_ not showing up on more than one occasion." Kim stopped her toes touching Jason's boots with her hands on her hips. She'd grown up a lot since being a ranger, but sometimes it was hard not to drop back into the Valley Girl persona she'd had in High School. Looking over her shoulder at three of her oldest friends Kim turned back to Jason, "we supported you going to Switzerland, we supported you taking the Gold Ranger powers, none of us supported you leaving after the possession. That was all your doing."

Billy stepped forward and said, "Jason, Jay will murder me for this, but it hurt him when you said that he was nothing but an old friend. He wanted you by his side during that battle Jason, instead you paid more attention to Cole and Eric, who by the way was with Wes and Wes was _not_ happy to find out about you and Eric. You do realize that you caused a big problem in their relationship don't you? It almost broke them up."

Zack looked between Jason and Billy, "Jase? Did you do that? Did you really say that Tommy wasn't a contributing member of the team?" Jason didn't say anything but the look that crossed Tommy's face answered Zack's question. Zack shook his head at his friend, walking over to Tommy he held out his hand, "Tommy, Jay, what ever name you're going by now, you will always be one of my closest friends and one of the very few people I would accept as leader and follow into battle."

Tommy looked at the offered hand and took it. "Thank you Zack." Looking at the Trini and Kim, Tommy frowned, "this wasn't how I wanted to meet."

Kim blinked at the look on Tommy's face and glared at Jason, "talk to him. You don't mean what you said I know you don't. Jason, you've missed Tommy more than any of us. We know that you two were never 'just friends.' When Tommy left the first time, it messed with you more than it did any of us. Yeah he and I were close, we dated. Neither of us was happy, he became my best friend Jason, I knew he had a thing for you even then, he told me so." Kim looked at Tommy who was looking more and more like her old friend. Though still in the 'Biker' persona. "You care for him Jason, I know you do. You've thought about nothing but him since you found out he was a Ranger again." Kim had slowly been losing the glare and sighed sadly when she looked at her friend, "Don't let this continue Jase, please. For you and for Tommy, put what happened during the Moon Mission aside and at least get the friendship back."

Billy turned around and looked at Tommy, "tell them. Please Tommy. They need to know _now." _

_Trini blinked in confusion, "know what?" _

_Tommy looked at Jason "I shouldn't have treated you like that earlier; you did nothing to deserve that except say my name." Looking at the rest of the guys he pushed his hand through his hair and glared down at the rings. Taking them off he dropped them on one of Billy's tables in the garage and stripped off the rest of the 'Biker' look. Looking up at his old friends Tommy sighed, "I'm sorry guys. I never told anyone but Billy about me being a Ranger again, that was a mistake, and I could've used you." Tommy looked at Jason, "especially you. The Red Ranger I got saddled with needed someone like you around to whip his head into shape." _

_Tommy looked back at the rest and said "normally I'd beat around the bush, but I did that in taking my time to come back." Tommy looked each of the former Rangers in the eye as he held out the case Bulk and Skull had given him. "I hope you guys enjoyed your life as normal people, because it's over now." Without flourish Tommy opened the lid of the case and watched as the five rangers gathered around looking in surprise at their old Morphing Coins. _

_Billy walked out to stand next to Tommy and opened up another case he'd just grabbed, revealing the Morphers, and the old Communicators. "I think we'll need these." _

_Jason blinked in surprise as he reached out and grabbed the Tyrannosaurus coin and his corresponding Morpher and Communicator. "We're back? All of us? No limit?" _

_Tommy shook his head, "we're back, all of us, no limit." Jason smiled and Tommy looked at the rest of the group. "Do any of you keep in touch with Adam, Aisha, Rocky, or Kat; we also need to look up Justin." _

_Jason blinked at Tommy, "you meant every one of us? Every Ranger, ever?" _

_Tommy nodded, "all of us Jason. If you can't handle that, or working with me, you need to tell me now, because the Rangers are going to need to know they can look up to the two most experienced Rangers for guidance during this time."_

_Jason looked at Tommy, "I never had a problem with you Bro, I thought you had a problem with me."_


	4. Explaining the Problem

Tommy frowned and shook his head, "what? Jason I,"

Billy cleared his throat, "ahem, Tommy, you two can reunite later; I think you need to explain why we're being called back to action."

Tommy looked away from Jason and looked at the rest of the original six. "Dulcea contacted me. There's a threat moving to Phaedos. A threat she can't face. Not alone."

Billy and Kim stood next to each other and flipped their original coins out of their morphers. The coin being replaced automatically by their Ninjetti coins. Kim looked at Jason who was watching them with a look of surprise, "Dulcea helped us save Zordon, he was a father to us all. If she needs help, I'm going. No questions asked."

Jason looked at Trini who eyed her friend, "Kim, you have qualifying for Worlds in two weeks! You've been working on that your entire life."

Billy walked over and wrapped his arm around one of his closest friends and new girlfriend's waist pulling her into his side, "Trin, we told you some of what happened when we went to Phaedos, but we didn't tell you all. I said then and I repeat now, that the funny about morphing is that you don't appreciate it till you can't do it no more. We fought without the powers, we saw the command center wrecked, and we saw Zordon. Dead. If we hadn't left when we did, if we hadn't gone to Phaedos even when there was no guarantee that we could come home, that we might try and die, and then Earth would be lost. If the power wasn't there. We'd be gone now. Dulcea helped us, she gave us Ninjetti, and she helped us on our mission to the Great Power. It is because of her, that Fred and his Dad are safe, that the parents of Angel Grove are safe. That Zordon was saved when he was, and that in the end, when he did pass on, his death helped people all over the world. Like Kim said, if Dulcea needs us, then it's our duty, in debt to her, that we try and help."

Trini, Zack and Jason stared at the three in surprise, but thankfully didn't say anything. For the three present that were holding the power at that time didn't like discussing those events. Tommy turned and held up his Morpher sighing as the Tiger coin was replaced by that of the Falcon. "You know, I never really noticed it much until my last run, I really miss Saba."

Billy laughed, "And none of us knew how smart you were, but apparently, you didn't learn on Phaedos the first time. Dinosaurs never like you. But I guess in the long run Biology really did pay off for you huh?"

Tommy laughed, "Yeah I guess it did. Um, guys, I asked once before, but do any of you keep in touch with the others?"

Kim looked over at Billy who busied himself with the RadBug. "Um, well, I do know how to get in touch with Aisha, and I think Zack talks to Rocky occasionally."

Tommy looked at the group and frowned at their obvious avoidance of the three that he himself had led in the replacing of Jason, Trini and Zack. "What's going on?"

Trini looked over at Billy before answering quickly "nothing."

Tommy frowned and turned looking at Billy, "Billy? What's going on?"

Billy turned, his face unusually hard and eyed Tommy "you're not the only one who changed after losing the power Tommy."

Tommy frowned and Trini walked forward placing a hand on his arm, "Tommy, you remember Billy's cousin? She was really quiet but did Martial Arts and Gymnastics? She replaced Kim as Cheer Captain?" Tommy nodded and Trini looked back at Billy and then looked at Jason who walked forward and placed his hand on his old friends shoulder. "She and Adam got together for a while. Quite seriously. He um, stood her up at the rehearsal dinner, and alter."

Tommy stared, "what? Adam? Quiet little Asian kid Adam? I'd expect it of Justin, but not Adam. Did he have a reason?"

Billy turned and looked at him and said "I came back from Aquitar for her wedding when I found out she was engaged." Billy shook his head and sighed, "I should've known something was up with the long engagement, and then he started disappearing in the middle of dates, stating it was some 'Dojo emergency' he even pulled it on me." Billy looked at Jason and said, "You ever have emergencies at the Dojo at 10pm?" when Jason shook his head Billy nodded, "I didn't think so."

Tommy sighed, "Billy, what happened? What was the reason? I know you well enough to know he gave one if you said anything."

Billy glared down at the RadBug then looked back up to Tommy, "He said that some morphological being showed up in his office and told him that the newest crew needed him to lead a group."

Tommy opened his mouth when a girl with long brown hair walked into the garage from the house and without breaking stride slapped Billy, Jason and Zack upside the head before grabbing a soda and hopping on the hood of the RadBug popping the top as she took in Tommy's appearance.

"You look better with long hair. But other than that, not so much."

Tommy laughed "Gwyn Cranston. Pleasure to see you've grown into quite a nice looking lady. So how much plastic surgery did you have?"

Gwyn smiled and cocked an eyebrow at her old Sensei, "not as much as you apparently. You must be what? 40 by now? And still unmarried, tsk tsk tsk Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. What are we going to do with you?"

Tommy frowned as if thinking and dropped to one knee holding his hands up to Gwyn, "Marry me I hope and make an honest man out of me?"

"I would, but you're already mostly honest." Gwyn laughed taking his hands and hugging him fiercely, "oh tommy, it's so good to see you!"

Tommy laughed spinning the woman around before placing her on her feet. "Likewise, you look well. I was sorry to hear about your mom."

Gwyn smiled sadly tucking her hair behind her ear, "she wanted to discover new worlds. She paid the money to be part of Terra Venture there was nothing I could do except come home from college and help her pack the necessities." Gwyn shrugged looking around the group frowning, "what did I miss? Y'all suddenly got quiet."

Billy grumbled from where he was polishing the place Gwyn had sat on his precious car. "So how was your date? You're coming in a little early aren't you? I thought for sure you'd be wrapped around him all night."

Tommy did not miss that the word date was spit with disgust and glanced at Billy in shock for that and the rest of his statement. Never had he heard Billy speak that way.

Gwyn rolled her eyes, "it was perfect thank you for caring cous, and we will be wrapped around each other, almost all night if you must know, he's just gone to finish up a few things at work."

Billy snorted and Gwyn rolled her eyes turning to look at Trini who sighed and looked up, obviously silently praying that her boyfriend would regain his senses before someone in the Cranston family started World War 3. Shaking her head she looked at Tommy. "Anyway as we were saying, he said that some Morphological being came to him in the dojo and said that the new team needed his help. And being Adam,"

"He went even though his last time morphing nearly killed him because he used a damaged coin that was no longer actively connected to Morphing Grid. Thereby missing his rehearsal dinner, and wedding, standing up the most beautiful girl in the world and breaking her heart. And she still refuses to speak to him because he wouldn't tell her the truth even after she confronted him with it herself."

Tommy turned and looked at Adam shaking his head with a smile as the man of the subject himself wound down his narrative and walked into the room. Tommy did not miss the way Gwyn turned her back and walked out of the garage. He had been sure, at Billy's reaction earlier that she had been on a date with Adam. Turning his attention back to his old friend he engulfed him in a hearty hug. "Man did you have to tell Kira about the thing on Phaedos with that Dinosaur? Or my not so glamorous school history? You made me look horrible in front of my kids."

Adam smiled "consider it my payback for _not being in your office when it came to you first_. Kira was there waiting for you, so it got her instead. If _you_ _had been in your office_, _I wouldn't have been picked and I wouldn't have gone_." He looked out the open door to where Gwyn was sliding into a car at the curb. "I wouldn't have fucked up the one good thing I had left after having to give up the power."

Billy looked up at Adam and sighed, "I've tried Adam; I even told her the truth and told her why you wouldn't tell her, it didn't work."

Adam nodded and sighed, "I know Billy. So, who's this new guy she's with? He drives a little fast."

Billy shrugged, "hell if I know. She calls him Matt. But I doubt that's his real name. He's a real piece of work."

Adam sighed "what do I have to do to get her to forgive me? Swear up and down I'm never taking another mission if asked? I'll do it."

Tommy and the gang looked at each other, "um."

Adam looked around and sighed, "oh no. Nine, nix, no way, not happening." Adam backed away from them holding his hands up, "I love you guys, but I went back once and lost the woman I love, I'm not going back again, no matter what. I have nothing left to lose. So hell no!"

Billy sighed and turned his coin over in his hands, "Tommy, I am inclined to agree with Adam's sentiments on this."

The rangers all turned to look at Billy in varying degrees of surprise; it had been a long time since Billy had spoken like that. That genius speak that had baffled all but one. The one turned and sighed tossing her still long black hair over her shoulder and speaking up, "Billy, please do not start that again? We just got you to stop and we'd like to keep it that way."

Billy looked over and flushed slightly apologizing as Tommy turned to Adam. "Adam, man, I understand your reasoning but I don't have a choice in asking you, we're all needed for this."

Jason turned and looked and Tommy sighing, "Tommy, Jay, what ever it is you're going by now, exactly _why_ are we all needed?"

Tommy looked at Jason and was about to answer when there was a loud cough from the direction of the still open garage door. All the rangers turned their head taking in the reappearance of Gwyn. Who like before happened in at an awkward moment.

Billy frowned looking at his cousin, "Gwyn, didn't you just leave?"

Gwyn graced her cousin with a small nod, "yep, but then I realized that if I leave, I'd be missing an interesting conversation. And I just didn't want to miss that." Tommy looked at Billy unsure if he should continue or not and Gwyn sighed, "oh for the love of Zordon." The Rangers looked at Gwyn in shock and she eyed them blankly, "what? You really thought I was in the dark? Puh-lease guys, seriously?" Gwyn shook her head with a small sigh "I went to school with you guys, I trained with you, and I covered for you. I dated you." Gwyn ignored Adam and looked directly at Jason which had the group turning to look at him with questioning faces. "I knew exactly who was in the suits. And I still know. Most of the time. So please don't stop on my account."

Tommy looked surprised and Billy just cleared his throat giving his cousin a definite _talk later _look. At Billy's nod Tommy just shrugged and continued, "according to Dulcea, there's a power gathering, and she thinks that if we ban together, all Rangers, that we can stop it cold. It's just a theory, so I can't make you all come back and willingly take up the power again."

Billy sighed and looked at the guys deciding that it was his turn to reveal his part in this. "Guys, all we can do is ask you to take the power up, we can't make you, and there should be no sense of duty to it." Billy looked at his communicator longingly. The look on his face making it obvious what his choice would be. "Most of you have taken up the power again once before, Jason, Adam, you two especially as you've both done it a total of 3 times after giving it up. You were, at the end of the time you were needed, able to give up the power."

Gwyn shook her head and stepped forward, "oh come on guys, you're drawing it out, just say it like it is. If you guys choose to take the power up again, you're stuck with it. It won't leave you this time. You'll always be able to morph. Although the Ninjetti Rangers are already able to. If they go Ninjetti, if they don't, or didn't until now the power would've left them at the end of the useful period."

Adam blinked and stared at his ex fiancée in shock, "you knew? The entire time?"

Gwyn however refusing to acknowledge she'd heard him looked over at her cousin and Tommy, "there, point made." Smiling sweetly at the slightly annoyed look her cousin shot her she walked out of the room, "I'm going to shower; I do hope you've all made up your minds by the time I come back? It's getting late and I'd really like to know if my old friends are going to get themselves killed _before I go to bed." _

_Billy shook his head rolling his ocean blue eyes as his cousin walked out of the room effectively lowering the temperature by good 10 degrees with her freeze out of Adam, who stared after her with that same puppy dog look in his eyes that he knew he'd stared at Trini with since he'd met her. "Adam, give her time. I don't know what else we can do. And guy's me and Adam both told you she knew about us, I don't know why you looked at her surprised just now."_

_Adam nodded sighing before looking at the gang again, "you know I'd do anything for Dulcea, but I can't do this anymore. It's not who I am now. I love you guys, but I've got to say no." Adam turned and shook his head at them repeating his earlier refusal for emphasis when he seen the glint in Kim's eyes. "Oh no. Nine, nix, no way, not happening." Adam backed away from her towards the door holding his hands up, "I love you guys, you know I'd do anything for you. But guys, I went back once and lost the woman I love, I'm not going back again, no matter what. I have nothing left to lose. So hell no."_


End file.
